An Unusual Hunter
by Tsiani
Summary: What would you do for a place to belong?


I own nothing.

* * *

Harry stood on the Cliffside staring out at the water. He felt utterly alone, as Hermione and Ron both left him on his own. He looked down at the potion in his hand, a potion he managed to acquire while sneaking into Diagon Ally. The path he was considering taking could sure end with his death, as much as aiding him. There is probably a greater chance of him ending up dead, but what other choice did he have? He was alone, with a psychopath after him, and he was supposed to hunt down hidden shards of said psychopath's soul. He looks back out to the water, and makes his decision.

He moves away from the edge and kneels down, taking one more considering look at the potion in his hand. He had already made his choice, hopefully it won't bite him in the arse later. He swiftly takes the stopper out and downs the potion. The transformation was swift and painful. It left him out of breath. Once he was recovered he realized his glasses were no longer needed and tossed them aside. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself for the next part, the part that could backfire and most likely would.

He took another deep breath and spoke out, in a softer more musical tone. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

 **"** **Give me one good reason not to turn you into a Jackolop."** An annoyed voice spoke in front of him. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt had arrived.

She was furious, how _DARE!_ A male try to take what was not his. She glared at the male in front of her, a male in the form of a young red haired woman, still in her teen years. She looked through him to his very soul. She saw the pain, the heartache, the betrayal, the _loneliness._ She saw how he did this out of desperation not malice, out of a desire to have a place to _belong_.

"Lady Artemis, I offer you a gift and hope you will listen to my explanation and consider my request." The…child in front of her held up a wooden box, upon opening it she found a potion.

" **You offer me a potion?"** She asks in disbelief.

The child was nervous now, more so than when she first arrived.

"Yes Lady Artemis. This potion is used by an adult to Blood Adopt a child. It will make the child theirs as surely as if they were born as such."

Artemis slowly reached out for the potion. To be able to have a child of her own, one of her blood, even if they weren't born from her. This potion, if it worked with her Ichor, would allow her to have what she so desired, without breaking her Vow. She looked back to the child, all they wanted was for her to listen to their explanation and consider her request. She already knew both. The child grew up little better than a servant. Then when salvation seemed to be at hand, they were forced to fight for their life. Year after year they had to fight, only to be sent back to that pit to be a servant again. Then the betrayals, so many betrayals the child had to endure. The child offered her a way to achieve one of her greatest desires, and all they wanted was a place to belong, a family as it were. She looked back at the potion in her hand, considering the possibilities.

Reaching a decision she takes her dagger, pricks her finger and adds her Ichor to the potion. She then holds the potion out the child in front of her, the girl in front of her.

"Lady Artemis, why…why would you offer me this?" The young girl was clearly confused.

 **"** **You sought me out for a place to belong. You understand the loneliness, the desire for family and love."** Artemis continues to hold the potion out to the girl.

Slowly, so very slowly the young girl reaches out for the potion. Afraid that Lady Artemis would reconsider. Taking hold of the potion, she downs it quickly after.

The girl didn't change much, a slight softening of the cheeks, and her eyes turn to emerald ringed silver. All of a sudden there was an unnatural wail as a dark cloud of hate erupts from the girls forehead, from her _Daughter's_ forehead. She realized what it is quickly and snags it, forcing it into a crystal. She sneers at the crystal in disgust.

 **"** **A soul shard, I am sure Hades will want to see you."** She turns back to her new Daughter. The very idea that she now has a Daughter fills her with joy. " **Selene, my Daughter. I accept your pledge."**

And with that Selene, Daughter of Artemis, formerly Harry Potter, became one of her new Mothers Hunters.


End file.
